Mauvais Coup du Sort
by Mariannella
Summary: Duo et Heero vivent ensemble. Mais un jour...


Alors euh…… Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas de moi (dommage TT) et euh le début de l'histoire non plus…… enfin j'ai juste réécrit ce qu'il y avait en manga dans « épisode Zéro » (Trop bien d'ailleurs !) et euh…… je crois que c'est tout … Bonne lecture à tous ! 

Mauvais Coup du Sort

Il s'appelait Duo Maxwell. Il était américain. Ses deux plus grandes caractéristiques physiques étaient qu'il avait des yeux bleus tirant profondément sur le violet et qu'il avait une longueur de cheveux impressionnante. Ceux-ci, qui étaient noués en tresse, descendaient jusqu'au bas de ses cuisses

Il abordait une tenue de prêtre car son père adoptif en était un.

Duo Maxwell n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse. Bien au contraire. Il n'avait jamais connu ses véritables parents et avait vécu jusqu'à huit ans dans la rue avec une bande de voyous de son âge qui ne se nourrissait que de ce qu'elle volait. C'est de là qu'il tenait son prénom, Duo. Il se l'était approprié lui-même en hommage à son ami Solo qui était mort dans ces bras.

Quand il eut huit ans, le père Maxwell le recueillit et l'éleva avec l'aide de sœur Helen. Mais ils moururent tout deux dans l'incendie de la paroisse. On appela cet incendie « la tragédie Maxwell ». Duo pris alors le nom de cet homme qui l'avait recueilli, Maxwell. Il avait 13 ans.

Deux ans pus tard, il rencontra le professeur G qui le format à combattre avec des armures mobiles.

Quand il eut quinze ans il partit à la guerre à bord de son Gundam Deathscythes, un robot mobile ultra puissant fait dans du gundanium. Il remportèrent la guerre, lui, et quatre autre pilotes de gundams : Trowa Barton, le français amnésique à bord du Gundam Eavyarms, Quatre Raberba Winner, l'arabe empathique à bord du Gundam Sandrock, Wufei Chang, le chinois très solitaire qui ne combat que pour la justice à bord du Gundam Shen Long et surtout Heero Yui.

Heero le véritable glaçon humain japonais qui ne dit jamais rien, ne fait jamais aucun commentaire.

Mais voilà, Duo était tombé amoureux de lui. « C'est un garçon. C'est pas normal » se disait-il. Mais avec le temps il s'aperçut qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes et qu'il n'aimait pas les filles. Il aimait juste Heero, « Heerophile » pensait-il. Il riait à cette appellation.

Quand la guerre fut finie, les cinq G-boys se séparèrent.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Heero. Deux ans de souffrance, de peine. Deux ans d'espoir de le revoir un jour. Il pensait qu' Heero devait l'avoir oublié avec le temps et cela ne lui faisait que plus mal. Mais lui n'avait pas oublié son glaçon humain, aux yeux de saphir et aux cheveux bruns toujours en bataille.

Puis un jour il le vit, lui, son être tant désiré pendant deux très longues années de souffrance infinie, l'être tant attendu. Il était là devant lui, toujours le même, mais avec quelques centimètres en plus.

Duo l'interpella par un cri de joie sur aigu. Heero se retourna mais rien ne parut sur son visage, comme à son habitude. Duo le prit dans ses bras ; il avait enfin retrouvé son être. Puis il commença un monologue où il raconta ce qu'il avait fait durant les deux années où ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Heero ne disait rien.

Duo continuait de parler quand Heero le coupa net : « Je t'aime » avait-il dit.

Duo en garda la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'y croyait pas. Depuis qu'il connaissait Heero, il l'avait toujours aimé mais sans jamais oser le lui dire. Et là c'était Heero lui-même, Heero je-ne-dis-jamais-rien qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

Heero expliqua à un Duo complètement ailleurs, dans un nuage, qui prend le temps d'analyser toutes les données et qui prend le temps d'en rester (pardon pour l'expression) sur le cul, qu'il n'avait pas pu le contacter avant pour le lui dire car il avait couramment des missions assez périlleuses.

Puis Heero anxieux attendit la réponse. Et elle vint : Duo l'embrassa et Heero lui rendit son baiser.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, trois ans de bonheur extrême. Heero partait souvent en mission mais revenait toujours indemne.

Un jour, lors d'une mission, Heero envoya un message à Duo lui disant qu'il était désolé car il ne pourrait rentrer que dans une dizaine de jours à cause d'une mission d'infiltration.

Dix jours plus tard Heero rentra mais ne retrouva personne. Que faisait Duo ? Il avait du sortir. Un bip le tira de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers ledit bruit et vit que c'était le portable de Duo, qui se trouvait derrière une armoire (que faisait-il là ?) qui émettait ce bruit. Celui-ci le prévenait qu'il avait un message non lu. Heero regarda et vit que ce message était celui qu'il lui avait envoyé pour le prévenir de la durée de sa mission.

Tous ce chamboula alors dans sa tête. Duo n'avait donc pas lu le message ? Il avait du perdre son portable derrière cette armoire et n'avait pas pu lire ce message.

Heero alla voir à la fenêtre de leur chambre pour voir si Duo rentrait.

En regardant par dessus la fenêtre quelque chose attira son regard. Il baissa la tête pour regarder ce que c'était et vit une natte et des yeux violets se balançant au bout d'une corde.

**A suivre...**

Reviews sollicitées! Thanks!


End file.
